Forest Cat
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: A trip gone wrong. Dudley washes on a small island, were he meets a cat that's been on the island her whole life.
1. The Trip

It's a nice sunny day. (Most of my stories start like that...). So, we find a dog near ocean. His name, Dudley Puppy. He had an wife, her name is Diana Puppy (Made it up).

"Dudley? Are we ready for the trip?"

"Yes dear."

"Well, you can mess things up."

"You act like you can't trust me."

They got a boat, and rode off. Dudley didnt really like her at all. In fact, he didnt want to be married to her anymore. She was bossy,mean, and worst of all, Dudley knew she didnt trust him.

The were at sea until darkness came. They stopped the boat, and rested. They soon fell asleep, until Diana heard a storm coming!

"Dudley! Dudley wake up!" She said hitting him.

"Ow. What?"

"I think there's a storm."

Dudley looked out the window, and there was storm they grabbed all their things. Soon, big waves came! One wave, hit the boat and the boat broke! Dudley and Diana fell into the water. They both got a big part of the boat. The only thing was, it was different! They were moving away from each other. After a few seconds went by, they couldnt see each other.

When all lost was gone, another wave came and Dudley went under the water. Then, everything went black.

Dudley woke up slowly. The sun was out. He was weak, and tired. He felt sand on his hands. He sat up, his head was dizzing.

"Whoa, where am I?" He asked himself.

He got up and saw he was on a large island. He didnt see Diana any were too.

"At least that bi*** it's here with me." (Yea, I beep those out! deal with it! :)

He saw that part of the boat was with him. He ran over to it, and wanted to see something that made it. He grabbed a bag and put some important stuff in there.

"Look's like I'm stuck." He said as he walked into the small forest.


	2. Meeting Her

Dudley was now stuck on a island. He was walking around when he saw some foot prints. He followed them, but then they ended. He looked around up at the trees. The sunlight got in his eyes, and he looked away. Then something fell on his head. He looked up again, and saw some people. He was happy to see them, so he waved at them. Then, one of them threw a pointy stick on him. He screamed as tons were coming at him.

He ran, but they followed him. He tripped on something. He looked at it, and it parts of his boat! THe attackes were now in front of him. Then they all heard a noise. They looked up. They saw a girl with long black hair. She threw some smoke bombs at them, and they ran away. She jumped off the tree and landed in front of Dudley. Her back was turned to him.

"Wow! Thanks for saving me!" Dudley said getting up.

She turned around and was scared by him. Dudley reached out of hand. Her hair was in her face, so he couldnt see her. She ran away from him.

"Hey wait!" He yelled as she ran away.

She kept running away from him. Dudley followed her, but then lost her.

Soon it was nightime. Dudley climb a tree and slept there. He thought about that girl that saved his life.

"Who was she? Why was she scared of me too?"

He thought about that, and fell asleep.

Soon, mornign came. Dudley woke up, and he wasnt were he slept last night. He was in a wooden house. He sat up, and saw that girl that saved him. Her hair covered her face again. Dudley reached out of hand, and the girl hit his hand.

"You don't know what a hand shake is?" Dudley asked her.

Then she shook his hand. Dudley laughed a little.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"You talke! I didnt know you could talk. But I'm Dudley Puppy."

"I'm...Kitty."

"Kitty. Nice name, so what are you doing?"

"I'm live here, and what are you doing here?"

"I washed up here, and now I'm stuck."

"You better get off. This place is not save."

"Why?"

"Those guys that almost killed you. They have something I want."

The talked for a while. Soon, breakfast was ready. After they ate, Kitty got dressed in some hunting clothes. SHe wore really short shots. A white tank top, and a small bag on her back, with a kinfe. She wore white shoes too.

"You're gonna get a sun burn." Dudley said pointing at her.

"I'll be back."


	3. Getting to know you

Dudley finally found out about Kitty. Kitty had gone hunting, and Dudley stayed behind waiting for her. Soon, she came back, with some fruits.

"Here, eat this." She said throwing him an apple.

"Uh, thank?"

"So, Dudley. Tell me about yourself."

"I just became single, and I have no kids and I have a mom with no dad."

"Anything else?"

"I need to get out of here."

"Why? I love it here."

"I don't. Who was that guy that was gonna kill me?"

"Snaptrap. Leader of the rats. He killed my family, I was the only left."

"Ouch."

They talked for a while and had lunch.

"Now Kitty. Tell me about yourself."

"There's not that much to tell. I lived here my whole life."

"So you knew say a city? Town? Other people?"

"Never. I'm seeing you right now, I can't rember what a city looks like."

"Wow. I have so much to show you!"

THey left the tree house. Dudley told her everything that he knew. It was about towns, a city, school, jobs, and family and kids.

"Hold up Dudley, my parents never talked about family or kids."

"Well, when you're married couples can have kids."

"Neat. Anyways, it's getting late, we should go to bed."

"Yea, we should."


	4. A Bloody Mess

Morning came by. Kitty was the first to wake up. She rubbed her eyes, and got up. She made breakfast, for Dudley. She woke him up, and they ate. Kitty got dress in the same outfit.

"Now where are you going, Kitty?"

"I'm going to find a sword."

"A sword? THere's no sword out here."

"Snaptrap has one hidden."

"Can I come?"

"Sure, but you have to do what I say!"

"Alright, I wont mess up."

"Good, now follow me."

Kitty jumped off the tree house. Dudley had to take the long way. Kitty sharpen her nails while she waited. Soon he got down, and they went into the forest of Snaptrap. His guards were hidden in the forest up in the trees.

After a very long walk (Like I did today in marching band) they made a way to a cave/cliff. Kitty told Dudley to stay right here. SHe climbed some rocks. Dudley sat down, and watched her. Then he saw some weird thing, up at the top. He thought it was animal, but it wasnt. Kitty saw a crake, and lifted the rock. She pushed her arms up, and held it. She saw the sword, but she would have to move her arms.

"Dudley! Get up here!" SHe yelled.

"I'm coming!"

Dudley got up, and climb to were Kitty was. He got to her, and saw she would holding part of the rock.

"Do you think you could hold this, Dudley?"

"I think so."

Dudley took step, but was stoppped. Snaptrap was in front of him.

"Snaptrap!" Kitty yelled turning her head.

"Kitty. You know what happens."

Snaptrap pushed Dudley off the part of the cliff. He fell on his back. He onyl fell a small way down. He got up and looked for Kitty. Snaptrap, grabbed Kitty, but Kitty grabbed the sword with her tail. She got free, and held the sword in front of her. Snaptrap called his friend, Larry. He gave Snaptrap his sword, and they began to fight.

Dudley could hear the sword press together. Snaptrap kicked Kitty's sword out of her hands, and it fell to were Dudley was. Dudley caught the sword in his hands.

"I got you know, Kitty."

He stabbed Kitty in the arm. She screamed and she fell to her knees. She held her right arm, as it was bleeding. Snaptrap called Larry, and he took his sword. Snaptrap kicked Kitty and made her fall to were DUdley was. Dudley grabbed her working arm, as she hung from the cilff. Dudley pulled her up, and looked at her arm. He looked up and Snaptrap was gone.

"Come on Kitty, I'll help your arm."

"No, I'm fine!"

More blood came. Dudley took jacket off and wrapped it around her bleeding arm. They went back to the tree house. Dudley wrapped Kitty's arm up.

"I can't lose you, Kitty. You know your way around here."

"I need that sword! I lost it."

"You mean this one." Dudley said pulling it out from behind his back.

"You got it! I'm so pround of you!" She said hugging him.

"See, I told you I could do it."

Before they could say any thing, they heard someone calling for Dudley.

"Dudley! Dudley are you here!" THe voice said.

"THat's Diana."

"Who's Diana?" Kitty asked.

"My wife."

"You said you're single."

"I am! She just dosent know it."

"So you hate her?"

"Yep. I can't stand her!" He yelled.

Diana heard Dudley yell. THen she climbed up to the tree house, and saw Kitty.

"Oh, hi. I'm Diana." She said reaching her hand out.

Kitty backed away, but then rermber what Dudley what said. She moved closer to her, and shook her hand.

"I'm Kitty, and what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for my husband, Dudley."

"Dudley?"

"Yea, a white dog, should have ment me on the beach!"

"I can see why he dosent like her." She whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing. Stay right here."

She went into the room were Dudley was hidding.

"Get out there." Kitty said pointing at the door.

"No, you know I don't like her."

"Yea, and I can see why."

"Dudley! There you are!" Diana said walking into the room.

"Thanks a lot." He whispered to Kitty. "Hey Diana."

"It's a good thing I found you. Now start fixing on the boat."

"How can I, when Kitty is hurt." He said pointing to her.

"Yea, we ment. I don't really care."

"What! What if this happen to you." Kitty said.

"I have Dudley, now let's go!" She said pulling him away.

"No, he's staying here!" Kitty sid grabbing his other arm.

"Why? We're a couple!"

"Because, I'm the only one who knows what's out there!"

"You're right. Maybe we could all stay here." She said letting go of Dudley.

"Uh, I only have room for 2 people."

"Oh, then you leave, and it's just me and Dudley."

"Uh Diana, Kitty's the boss." Dudley said.

Diana rolled her eyes, and left the room


	5. Snaptrap and Diana

Diana finally found Dudley. She wanted Kitty out out of her way. She just left the room, while Dudley and Kitty looked at each other.

"What are we going to do, Kitty?"

"You take care of her."

"Why me?"

"Cause I don't know her."

"Fine."

Dudley left the room, and talked to Diana. She got mad and left the tree house, and never seen again for the rest of the day.

"Did you tell her, Dudley?" Kitty said walking to him.

"Yea, she got mad at me."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be! I'm finally free!" He said jumping up and down.

"She'll get hurt out there, we have to find her."

"Uh, no. She wanted you out."

"I don't care. I'm going to find her."

"Ugh, I guess I'm going to."

Dudley and Kitty left, and went to find Diana. After about 2 hours of walking, Kitty stopped, but Dudley bumped into her. Kitty covered his mouth, as she saw Snaptrap talking to Diana. Dudley looked were Kitty was looking.

"Whoa, Snaptrap as Diana." Dudley said moving her hand.

"Yea, I know. Come on follow me."

Kitty climb a tree, but Dudley couldnt do it. Kitty pulled him up and they jumped from tree to tree.

"So, would you like to join me, Diana?" Snaptrap said holding a hand out.

"Uhh, why should I?"

"God your stupid. Join me, and you'll be my queen."

"Hmmm." She thought for a second, and saw Dudley. "What if I can get another person?"

"That would be great."

Diana ran off, and called Dudley. SNaptrap ran after her. Dudley jumped down from the tree and grabbed Diana.

"Get away Snatrap!" Yelled DUdley.

"Join me! Kitty wont stand up to us!"

Kitty jumped down from the tree and held up the sword.

"Get out of here, Dudley."

"But Kitty I..."

"Now!"

Dudley grabbed Diana and left. Kitty's arm was still hurt. Snaptrap ran up to her, and they began to fight again. Dudley set Diana down on a rock.

"Oh Dudley, I just knew you would come back for me." Diana said hugging him.

"Yea, anways stay away from Snatrap."

"Why? He's really nice, and he's rich."

"He's a bad guy, and he's a bi***."

"Maybe you're the bi***." (I have to beep those words out, it's what I do)

Before he could say anything, he saw Kitty running toward him. Her arm was bleeding again, and she held the sword up to Diana.

"What did you tell Snaptrap?"

"I told him everything I knew."

"Why! He's a bi***!"

"THat's what I said." Dudley said.

Diana grabbed the sword, and swung it at Kitty. Dudley pushed her out of the way. None of them got hurt, and Diana ran over to Snaptra. She join him, and they were gone. Dudley grabbed the sword and Kitty. He gave it to Kitty, and they went to the tree house. They sat on the floor thinking.

"Hey, Kitty?"

"What?"

"Why is there this huge fight with you and Snaptrap?"

"He took everything away from me. Now it's my turn."

"Well, how about you just join together, and stop this."

"I can't do that, Dudley. He's had be dead."

"Why?"

"Because everything, and everyone can rest in peach again."

"I'll help you."

"Thank you, but I don't want you getting hurt."

"I'm not the one who is hurt." Dudley said pointing at Kitty.

"Oh yea, I forgot about my arm."

Dudley patched her arm up, and she rested all day. Dudley was on the look out for any bad guys.

Soon they day was done. They ate dinner, and went to bed. Dudley watched as Kitty went to sleep. He couldnt lose her again, not ever. Soon, he fell asleep thinking about Diana and Snaptrap.


	6. We meet again!

Morning came by. Kitty woke up first, and yawned. She got on her feet, and didnt see Dudley anywere. She walked through the whole house, and couldnt find him. The door was locked, but there was a note on it.

"Dear, Kitty. Went for walk." She read out loud.

She knew he wasnt save out there alone. But she would think he would stay near this place.

She ate breakfast, and he still wasnt back. She looked out a window and saw Snaptrap walking around.

"Kitty!" Yelled a voice.

"Was that Dudley's voice?" Kitty said listening to the voice.

"Kitty! Help me!"

Kitty knew it was Dudley. She grabbed her sword and was out the door. She jumped from tree to tree, and landed ontop of Snaptrap.

"Where is he!"

"Who?"

"Dudley!"

"Oh, he's right here, in my trap!"

Kitty looked at and saw Dudley tied up. Snaptrap pushed Kitty off and ran over to Dudley.

"Snaptrap, let Dudley go, and leave us alone."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because, I kick your butt."

Snaptrap rolled his eyes, and Diana came out. She wore black, and only black. She pulled Dudley to the ground, and sat on him. Kitty moved closer to them, but Snaptrap stopped her. Diana picked up Dudley, and began to walk away.

"Let me go, Diana!"

"WHy would I do that, Dudley? I'm with Snaptrap."

"He only wants you on his evil side."

"I don't care."

Then out of no where, Dudley was free. Kitty grabbed him, and they were ready to fight. Snaptrap got Kitty, and Diana got Dudley. They fought for a while. Snaptrap hit Kitty in her bad arm, and took her sword. She fell to the ground with the sword in her face. Dudley saw this, and Diana got him. Snaptrap and Diana tied Dudley back up, and ran away. Kitty got up and ran after them.

"Kitty!"

"Dudley! Don't worry!"

Kitty lost track of them. So, she followed their foot prints. She came to a dark cave. No one was there, so she knew they were waiting for her.

Back with Snaptrap, Diana and Dudley. They were waiting for Kitty. Dudley was hanging and tied up still.

"You can't win this." Dudley said.

"Ah, shut up."

"Snaptrap, want me to get Kitty?" Diana said.

"Nah, We'll wait for her."


	7. The Death of Him

It was getting really late. Kitty made her way through the dark cave. She reached a door, and opened it. There was nothing but blackness. She turned her head, and turned on the lights. There, she saw Dudley tied up and hanging in the air.

"Dudley!" Kitty said running up to him.

"Kitty! You came for me!"

"I would never leave you." She said untieing him.

"I shoudl warn you that Snaptrap and Diana are waiting for you."

"I'll take care of them, now come one."

Kitty grabbed his hand, and they ran for the door. But the doors shut on them, and Diana was right behind them. She kicked Dudley down on stomach, and held up a knife. Kitty got on top of her and they began to fight. Kitty kicked her in the head, and ran over to Dudley.

Then, Snaptrap came out of no where. He held up a sword, and so did Kitty.

"Get ready to lose, Kitty."

"Oh, I'll be ready."

Kitty ran up to them, and took the first swung. Dudley looked over at Diana who was crying on the floor. He went over to her.

"What's wrong Diana?"

"I don't want to do this any more."

"Do what?"

"Be with Snaptrap. He bosses me around, and tells me what to do!"

"You do that me."

"Duh, it's ok if I do it to people."

Dudley rolled his eyes, and tied her up. Dudley saw that Kitty and Snaptrap were getting close to a cliff. Kitty kicked the sword out of Snaptrap's hand, and it flew off the cliff. Snaptrap was trap now! (hahah!)

"I got you know, you son of bi***!" (I gotta beep them out.)

"Do your worse!"

Kitty smiled, and stabbed him. Snaptrap screamed as he fell of teh cliff. Dudley covered his eyes, as Kitty did that. Kitty turned over to Diana, who was tied up. She put the sword down and walked over to Diana. She grabbed her by the neck, and her claws shot out too.

"You wanna go down with him?" She whispered into Diana's ear.

Diana shook her head. Kitty let go and walked over to Dudley.

"Nice job, Dudley."

"Thanks Kitty! I had to look away when you stabbed him."

"Now, we can all rest in peace."

"We?"

"All the animals that live here. Also, I fixed your boat too."

Before Dudley could answer, she grabbed his hand and Diana, and took them to the beach. Kitty untied Diana, knowing she was good again. They saw a fixed boat sitting in the water. Diana smiled and hugged Kitty. She got on the boat, waiting for Dudley. Kitty waved at Diana, and she turned to Dudley.

"There, you two can go home now." Kitty said a little sad.

"I guess this is good bye then."

"I'm gonna miss you."

"Why don't you come with us?"

"Oh, I would love too, but I just...I don't think..." SHe couldnt find the right words.

"It wouldnt be the same?"

"Yea. I grew up here."

Dudley hugged her, and he got on the boat. Kitty watched them as she saw DUdley and Diana leaveing.

"I'm so glad you came with me and not her, Dudley." Diana said hugging him.

Dudley looked up and saw Kitty still standing there, alone. He didnt want to see her alone out there. He loved her.

"Diana?"

"Yes?"

"I think I'm going to stay with Kitty."

"What! You're staying with me!"

"Just so you know, everyone hates you!" Dudley said jumping off the boat.

Diana screamed, and Dudley laughed. He went under water, and swam toward the Island. Kitty couldnt see the boat any more. She turned around ans began to walked back into the forest. But, she heard her name being called. She turned around and saw Dudley. SHe smiled and ran up to him. Dudley picked her up, adn swung her around. He set her down, and kissed her. Kitty eyes got big, but then she closed them. They pulled apart, and both smiled at each other.

"I love you, Kitty."

"I love you, Dudley."

THey hugged each other again, and began to walked back to the tree house.

"What made you come back?" Kitty asked a little shy.

"When I looked back, you were all alone out there. Also, I wanted to stay with you."

"You didnt have too, won't you miss your old life?"

"I have a new one. I wouldnt want to leave it, or you."

"I wouldnt leave you too."

They made it to the tree house, and made dinner. After they ate they watched the stars together. Dudley had his arms around Kitty the whole night.

"I'm glad you came back, Dudley."

"I'm glad I have you in my live, instead of Diana."

"I didnt like her."

"Me too. Not my partner in life."

"Are we partners now?"

"I guess."

THey kissed each other, and went to sleep with they stars shining.


End file.
